


Major Problems

by spicyarnor



Series: The Prince And His Bodyguard [4]
Category: Trails in the Sky, Trails of Cold Steel, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games), 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Sky I guess, Prince Olivert is insufferable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyarnor/pseuds/spicyarnor
Summary: Mueller gets promoted and Prince Olivert is very proud.





	Major Problems

"Mueller, congratulations on your promotion!" Olivert cheered, presenting the officer with a bottle of red wine and a large, beautiful bouquet of red roses.

Clearly the prince had just picked out things that he himself would like to receive as gifts, but Mueller still appreciated the kind gesture. "Thank you," he said with a smile, taking the gifts and setting them behind him on his desk.

"Major Mueller Vander," Olivert sighed longingly, trying out the words with a dramatic flair like they were the name of the object of desire in some romance novel. "What a beautiful sound... Yes, it really does suit you," he praised, leaning in towards Mueller, his eyes closing. "Now, for your congratulatory kiss--"

Mueller stopped his lips with a gloved hand. "I'm fine, thanks," he grumbled, "and you can keep your weird commentary to yourself."

"Alas," the prince lamented with a hand to his forehead. "Well, before we drink the night away in celebration, I have an announcement to make."

The brunette just stared at Olivert without saying anything, expression blank and unimpressed.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask what it is?"

"No," He said simply, folding his arms.

"Spoilsport," the prince complained. "Well, I will tell you anyway! I have decided to go to college," he proclaimed proudly with a smile.

"Oh?" Mueller asked, expression unchanging except for one slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Olivert confirmed, smile widening. "And you will be my major," he finished, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Mueller closed his eyes, taking a slow, deep breath, and letting it out just as slowly.

"Get out," he finally said, in a calm, authoritative tone, pointing firmly towards the door.

Olivert laughed. "Surely you jest--"

"OUT." He repeated, hand reaching for the handle of his sword.

With a whimper and a shriek, the prince was out of Mueller's office and dashing down the hall in an instant.


End file.
